


Cover Art for The Raven Project

by SevenCorvus



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for iteration's The Raven Project for the Person of Interest Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for The Raven Project

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Raven Project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/968725) by [iteration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iteration/pseuds/iteration). 



[](http://s955.photobucket.com/user/SevenCorvus/media/Person%20of%20Interest/CoverArtforthe_emef2_zps33b55b59.png.html)


End file.
